


Asleep by the Fire

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [60]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, I feel like Newt Scamander would be such a darling boyfriend, I want a niffler, I'm a sucker for a guy that loves animals, Irish countryside, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt is such a babe, fireplace, snuggles, they are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Newt comes home to find his case open and a mild panic sets in, until his eyes find you.





	Asleep by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is my first Newt Scamander fic, and I hope you all enjoy it :) I watched "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" for the first time a couple weeks ago and I fell in love with Newt and all of his fantastic little beasts
> 
> P.s. I hope all you guys had wonderful holidays <3

* * *

 

Newt silently made his way out of the rain and into the, fire heated, stone cottage that the two of you shared in the vast Irish countryside. Closing the door behind him, he noticed that his case lay ajar in the corner, and panic instantly set in. He rushed to the case, and latched it shut, looking around the room for you. "Y/N, Love?"

 

He heard a small shuffling noise, and something that could be considered a content purr, coming from around the corner in the living room. Newt's beautiful green eyes brightened with pride and his immense love for you as he took in the scene before him. You were curled in a ball on the floor, in front of the fireplace with a thin blanket draped over you from the waist down and you slept so peacefully, but what really caught his eye was what surrounded you.

 

Wrapped in your arms, being coddled like an infant was Newt's niffler who slept happily while clutching a shiny galleon, one that you had most likely given him despite the fact that Newt would playfully scold you constantly not to feed the little creature's addiction. On your neck, draped up onto your cheek with his little arms crossed under his tiny sleeping head was Pickett, which made Newt practically beam. He loved that Pickett took to you so well, especially since he had ever only shown affection for Newt. Lastly, the demiguise was pressed against you, with his back to yours, and a baby occamy was curled in a small coil behind your bent knees. Newt cleared his throat and you didn't budge, but Pickett did. He looked up and when he saw Newt, he made a small 'grabby hands' gesture, wanting to be picked up. Newt happily obliged and the small bowtruckle stared up happily. "Were you four keeping Y/N safe while I was out?" He smiled, chuckling when Pickett nodded. "Did the others sneak out of the case, or did Y/N let them out?" Pickett pointed to you and Newt grinned. "I figured it was her."

 

He gently nudged the demiguise awake and scooped him into his arms, along with the occamy and put them back in the safety of the case. Once they were back in place and latched in, that left only the niffler and Pickett, who was currently hitching a ride in Newt's coat pocket. Newt knelt beside you, and transferred Pickett safely into the pocket opposite the side he was going to lay on, so that the little bowtruckle wouldn't get hurt by Newt laying on him, and then he settled behind you, somewhat spooning you as he slowly wrapped one arm around you, holding himself up with the other.

 

Your eyes fluttered open at the movement and the niffler shifted in your arms, burrowing further against your chest. In your half-asleep state, you registered that Newt pressed against you meant there were no beasts behind you. Your eyes widened in slight panic, "Where's your demiguise and occamy?"

 

"Don't worry, I put them back safely in the case... Why are you asleep on the floor, Love?"

 

"Well, I was going to let your niffler nap with me in our bed, but then the occamy started making noise to get my attention, and you know little Pickett likes to be wherever we are." You smiled affectionately, petting the small creature in Newt's pocket. "And then once I laid down, the demiguise appeared beside me and he just looked so cute, I didn't know he'd followed me out, but I told him he was welcome to curl up with us if he wanted to."

 

"I love how much you love them all." Newt kissed your cheek, giving you a sweet smile. "When I walked in, I panicked a bit. The case was barely open, but I was afraid I'd get a repeat of New York... Then I heard niffler making noise, and I saw them all surrounding you, I knew they wouldn't leave with you here."

 

"I'm so glad you trust me with them, I know how much they all mean to you."

 

"You all mean so much to me." He tucked his arm that he'd been holding himself up with beneath your head, now laying down completely behind you, and lifting his other hand to scratch the niffler's head, who reacted by giving a small smile like expression and snuggling impossibly closer to you. "Perhaps I'll have to start referring to him as your niffler." Newt joked.

 

"I'll share him with you." You leaned back just enough to capture Newt's lips in a kiss, and he smiled against you, resting his head on yours when the two of you pulled away from the kiss, before closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the fire.


End file.
